Demon Slayer
Video Guide YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdXyUzpw0hs Forum thread: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/rsteamhunt3/demon-slayer-f2p-t1122.html Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Gideon Bede in the Saradominist church north of the Varrock Museum. He will explain that a follower of Zamorak, Denath, has stolen the ancient Tome of Demonology from the Edgeville Monastery and intends to use it to summon a powerful demon named Delrith. Gideon explains that he has been in pursuit of Denath in an effort to prevent him from performing the necessary ritual, but he sets you the task of retrieving the sword capable of slaying Delrith. Conveniently Silverlight rests in the crypt directly below the church, guarded by those who have previously wielded it. The Silverlight Trials Proceed down the trapdoor south of Gideon and head north into a larger area. You will find the three guardian spirits and the altar of Silverlight just beyond a mysterious swirling forcefield. Talking to any of the spirits will allow you to communicate with all three simultaneously. Inform them that you seek Silverlight. You must now complete three trials to prove yourself worthy of wielding the blade they guard. To begin each task simply speak to the spirit in the corresponding room. These may be completed in any order. Mind The trial of the Spirit of the Mind takes place in the eastern room. You will be asked several questions. #'Why are you in this place?' I seek Silverlight. #'And what is Silverlight?' A sword that slays demons. #'Why do you require a sword that slays demons?' A powerful demon threatens Varrock. #'Who is this demon?' Delrith. #'And who sends you to claim Silverlight and fight Delrith?' Gideon Bede The spirit is content with your answers and returns to the central chamber. This trial is now complete. Faith The trial of the Spirit of Faith takes place in the northern room. You must walk along an invisible path, one step at a time, by following the guidance offered by the Spirit of Faith. The sequence: #North #North #North #East #East #North #North #North #West #West #South #West #West #North #North #North #North Once you reach the other side of the chasm, the trial is complete. Return to the central chamber. Body The trial of the Spirit of the Body takes place in the western room. You will be tested in combat against 10 skeletons, which will attack using ranged though they only have a maximum hit of 1 damage. The pillars in this room may be used as a safe spot for recovery if needed. When all skeletons have been killed, the trial is complete. Return to the central chamber. Completion of the Trials Upon completion of all three trials, speak to any of the three spirits in the central chamber once again to receive their approval, thus dispelling the barrier surrounding the main altar. Silverlight is now yours to take. The pursuit continues With the holy blade in hand return to Gideon Bede. You will find that he is no longer there, but he did leave a scroll addressed to you where he once stood. Follow these instructions and make your way to south east Varrock. You'll find the Zamorakian temple in the corner of south-east Varrock, directly south of Aubury's Rune store. The trapdoor mentioned in Gideon's scroll is near the front door of the building. Take out the cultists as you progress through the temple, picking up the cooked meat each one drops if you did not bring your own food ahead of time. The cultists must be killed in order to dispel the magical barriers blocking the way forward. Delrith A cutscene will play once you reach the final room of the dungeon in which the ritual to summon the demon is being performed. Denath incinerates the book, unleashing the demon from its bindings and quickly teleports away before it arrives but not before taunting you both in your failure to stop him. The fight is straight-forward; using only Silverlight (ranged and magical attacks will deal no damage to the demon!), pay attention to the four ritual markers around the main circle in which Delrith was summoned. These will be used by Gideon throughout the fight as he teleports from marker to marker. When the demon charges its special attack, turn off auto-retaliate and stand beside Gideon to avoid high-hitting damage. Rewards *'3' Quest Points *Silverlight. *3 combat XP lamps worth 100xp each. *Avernic wand and book. *Two Treasure Hunter keys If you lose the holy sword or have it on display in your Player-Owned House, speak to Gideon Bede for a replacement. Gallery Silverlight_retrieved.gif|Retrieving Silverlight after successfully passing the trials. Demon_Slayer_1.png|The ritual. Demon_Slayer_2.png|Gideon shields you both from Delrith's attack. Delrith_death.gif|Delrith is slain. Demon Slayer-reward.png|Rewards File:RuneScape Quest Guide Demon Slayer|2013 video guide by BloodHybridhttp://rsteamhunt3.prophpbb.com/topic858.html Outdated; still valid Trivia * References Category:Quests Category:Guides Category:Demon Slayer Category:Varrock Quests Category:Misthalin Quests Category:Free-to-Play